


Interplanetary Relations

by NancyBrown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Dildos, Humor, Other, Torchwood Cliche Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not casting any blame right now. We can sort out whose fault it was once we contain the intergalactic incident. Okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplanetary Relations

**Author's Note:**

> warning: could be considered non-con

Jack looked around the conference room. Not a soul would meet his eyes. Today was for Stern Boss mode. He could laugh to himself in private later. Much later.

"I'm not casting any blame right now. We can sort out whose fault it was once we contain the intergalactic incident. Okay?"

Still no eye contact. He'd hoped to draw out the guilty party. He wasn't sure what he'd say if all four of them had been guilty parties. Jack sighed.

"I'll even take my share. In the past I may have overstated the number of artefacts we find that were invented for ... entertainment purposes." That number was not helped by how many he'd used for his personal entertainment, and the entertainment of select others. Ianto did shoot him a glance then before dropping his eyes to the table. Owen continued examining his nails. Tosh was blushing to her ears. Gwen's look of mortification could be seen from orbit.

Jack cleared his throat. "But I think the main problem right now is, how do we best apologise for the grave insult Earth accidentally gave to the ambassador of the dildo-shaped aliens?"

**Author's Note:**

> trope: alien resembles common Earth creature or item


End file.
